marvel2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Icarus (Joshua Guthrie)
The younger brother of Sam and Paige Guthrie, like his siblings Joshua was a mutant and sported a large pair of wings from his back. Joshua would eventually join his brother Sam as a member of the New Warriors. History Pre Marvel 2000 The fifth of eleven siblings, Josh looked up to his older brother Sam after the death of their father when Josh was younger. After Sam and Paige left home, Josh stepped up as the father of the family to keep the family stable. Upon developing his powers, Josh tried to keep his powers secret by binding his wings under his shirt, although it was extremely uncomfortable to do so. Eventually Josh himself would venture into the big city to become a famous musician. Joining the New Warriors Josh arrived in New York in the hopes of breaking into the music business. When he met up with the New Warriors during their battle with the Jester and Trapster, Josh was offered a place on the team. With no where else to go, Josh accepted, quickly forming a bond with Franklin. When Franklin was ousted as the team leader by his younger sister, Valeria, Franklin found himself quitting the New Warriors. Josh joined him, as Franklin had become his best friend by this point. The two decided to go on a journey to better themselves as heroes, exploring different dimensions. As the two adventured, they found themselves growing even closer and finding they were attracted to each other, with both afraid to admit their true feelings upon returning to Earth. When they finally realized they were in love, Franklin's aura had been banished by Dr. Doom and sent through the multiverse. With Sam's help, Josh resolved that when Franklin returned, he'd find Josh a stronger person who didn't waste his time pining for a lost love when he could be a better hero. Powers and Abilities Wings: Icarus could fly by means of his natural wings. Fully feathered like a bird's wings, Jay's wings' flexible skeletal structure enabled him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. It could be assumed that like Angel, Icarus could reach a height of 10,000 ft. with little effort. With severe strain he could reach the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight, but he could only remain at that high for several minutes. He could fly nonstop under his own power for a maximum of approximately 12 hours. * Enhanced Human Regeneration: He regenerated and healed hundreds of times faster than a normal human. Thanks to this superhumanly regenerative "healing factor", he was able to completely heal from injuries which would prove fatal to most humans, even with superhuman abilities. However, Icarus revealed that a wound near his heart never fully healed, though this could just be metaphorical. His healing factor came from the natural regenerative enzymes secreted by his wings. It is currently unknown if his healing factor cured diseases or if he could heal through blood transfusion like . ** Possibly Healing: Jay was considered kind of an healer by . * Peak Human Strength: Jay had greater strength than what his size, age, and build would suggest. He was, like Angel, capable of lifting 500 lbs at his peak. * Superhuman Stamina: Jay's muscles produced far less fatigue toxins than an ordinary human's. This allowed him to operate at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of these toxins in his blood would begin to impair him. It is likely that he could fly for about 12 straight hours like angel before beginning to tire. * Superhuman Durability: Jay's body, while far from invulnerable, was far more resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human. This was mainly so that he was able to withstand large amounts of friction while in flight. Aerial Adaptation: Icarus's entire anatomy was naturally adapted to flying. His bones were hollow, like a bird's, making him weigh far less than usual for a male of his build. His body was virtually devoid of fat and possessed greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human did. His eyes were specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average eye. He possessed a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Icarus's physical adaptations gave him incredible protection against damage from falling. :''' He possessed a set of vocal cords that produced a sonic frequency beyond the range of human capability as well as creating multiple sounds or voices at once. The vocal ability allowed for more vocal control, such as hypnosis. He could also copy any sound he had heard or imagined. Abilities '''Musical Talent: Icarus played the Guitar and regardless of his mutant ability, was a excellent singer as well. Weaknesses His power to heal comes from his wings, without them his healing factor won't work. Paraphernalia Josh's guitar, which is his most prized possession. It was given to him to by his father and thus irreplaceable. Appearances New Warriors #7-#10, #12-#14, #16-#29 Trivia * Josh is bi-sexual, but still highly confused about where he stands. * He worships the ground his big brother Sam walks on and sees him as a father figure. * The song Josh sings to Franklin in New Warriors #12 is 'November Rain' by Guns & Roses Category:Marvel 2000 Characters Category:New Warriors Members Category:Guthrie Family Members Category:Mutants Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Flight Category:Enhanced Durability Category:LGBT Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Healing Factor